Sunflower Samurai
by bakura240
Summary: Basic Summary Ryou is homeless and a samurai saves his life and things suddenly change for the best. Some Yaoi, RxB. Read AN!
1. Sunny Side

**Author's Notes: Ok I wanted to do some one shots and I got the idea for this one after I read volume one of Samurai Champloo. Well it's a one shot but will have 2 parts but only if you say so. I think this is a pretty good idea for a quick story and it's from Ryou's POV and if you want me to then I'll make a second part that will be Bakura's POV. By the way, just so you don't get mixed up, the Bakura in this is Bakura's Egyptian form not his form where he looks like an older version of Ryou… GOT IT? Ok Oh yeah and it has Yaoi so I'll say when it starts and when it ends so if you don't want to read it you know where to skip.**

**Readers: GET ON WITH IT!**

**OK, Ok, so here it is:**

**Sunflower Samurai**

"No, please… l-let me go!" Ryou pleaded as the man grabbed his wrist roughly. "I-I was going to pay. I swear!"

"Oh yeah? With what?" He dragged the white haired teen towards him, grabbing his other wrist. Ryou stared with horror as the man smirked at him menacingly. He couldn't escape and could only imagine in horror, what the shopkeeper would do to him. His body began to feel weak as it shook under his captor's grip. The poor boy hadn't eaten in days and with no money, had resorted to stealing (with little success).

"I-I'll get the money, I'll pay for it-"

"It's too late for that!" He growled. Various people in the street watched as the simpering boy was dragged towards the stall. Ryou gasped when his left arm was pinned to the table and the man pulled out a large knife. Ryou fell to his knees as he stared at the rusty object.

"No! Please, not that!" He cried out in distress, attempting to pull away from the man's grip, but he was too weak. The shopkeeper just snorted in amusement.

"Petty thief! You're going to get what you deserve!" Ryou closed his eyes as the blade came down. There was a moment when his mind drifted away to try and phase out the pain, but there was no pain. Nothing happened until he heard the pained cried of the shopkeeper. He suddenly realised that his arm was free and completely in tact. He opened his eyes timidly and the colour fell from his face when he saw the man rolling about on the floor, crying out. His hand that had held Ryou down was gone and blood spouted from the wound like a fountain. He saw the amputated hand lying on the table next to his arm and gave out a squeal as he pulled away from it. The blood sprayed everywhere as the teen and on-lookers watched in horror. He glanced down at his hands and clothes, which were covered with the crimson liquid. A lump rose in his throat and Ryou felt like he was going to throw up: clasping his hands over his mouth as he gagged.

"You shouldn't pick on the weak." A cold voice said from beside Ryou. The teen turned to see a stranger with tanned skin and white hair much like his own. There was a large double-t scar on his right cheek and leering out from under his bangs, were piercing grey eyes. Ryou stared at him in wonder and lowered his gaze to see a blood covered sword. He was a samurai!

The samurai watched the now still body of the shopkeeper as the blood continued to leek from his arm. He was still alive, but just barely. Ryou continued to watch the stranger; he found it impossible to pull away his gaze. He suddenly jumped when the samurai stared back down at him. His face was emotionless as he slid the sword back into the case attached to his waist and headed down the street. Ryou's eyes followed him and the minute he disappeared from sight, the teen got to his feet and ran after him. A gathering of people crowded around the now half dead man at the stall as Ryou caught up with the samurai. At first he just stayed behind him and took in the appearance silently. He was so cold, so distant, yet something drew Ryou to him. He wore a maroon gown that lay over his bare chest and knee high bottoms that hung loosely over his thighs.

"Why are you following me?" His voice was so stiff and cold. It held little emotion and caused Ryou to shiver.

"Uh…" He began. He didn't even know why he was following him, but thought he should make something up. "I… wanted to thank you." The samurai chuckled s little.

"You should not tell lies to a samurai… but you are welcome." There was a moment of silence as both continued to walk dawn the street.

"So… why did you help me?" Ryou said unsurely. He seemed friendly enough but what if he decided he wanted to kill him? What if he got annoyed?

"I had my own reasons." He put bluntly. Ryou sighed as he felt a slight sensation of disappointment. He didn't know why but he's almost hoped…

"So kid," The stranger broke through his thoughts. "You got a name?"

Ryou went silent in surprise but managed to force the words from his mouth.

"R-Ryou… My- my names Ryou." He blushed slightly from his stuttering but the samurai didn't seem to notice.

"That's a nice name." He didn't really sound too bothered but said it anyway. He suddenly stopped and Ryou froze behind him, only inches from him. The samurai turned to face him, both not speaking. Ryou looked up into his eyes, they were so deep, so… empty: like he had lost any emotions. The other just grunted as watched Ryou staring at him.

"You got somewhere to stay?" Ryou was puzzled by the sudden question. "Well I take it you don't have a home." Bakura added as though it was a good reason.

"Uh…n-no…" Ryou bowed his head. "I don't." He could feel the other watching him. Almost as though he pitied him, but then again, the samurai was very emotionless. A warm breeze blew through the street, picking up dust as it went. The samurai's gown blew towards Ryou as if inviting him in. Ryou felt his own ragged clothes pulling on his body. The other sighed heavily and finally spoke.

"You'll stay with me." He commanded and Ryou stared up at him, wide eyed. Why was this total stranger doing this? Obviously he wouldn't refuse but didn't quite feel right.

"Uh… I…" He couldn't find the words.

"Don't mention it." The stranger replied, knowing what was going to be said anyway. He turned away from Ryou and took a step forwards before stopping again and turning his head to face him. "My names Bakura." He added before turning forwards again and walking. Ryou just stood on the spot, still unsure what was happening. "Come." Bakura commanded and the white haired teen quickly followed him.

-----------------------------------------

Bakura slid the door open to reveal a small room with a folded bed on the floor **(A/N: I'm talking about those fold up bed things they have in Japan.)** The samurai walked in and turned to face Ryou who was stood in the doorway. He peered around the room. It was basic, but better than where he'd stayed the past few months. Ever since his father was killed, he lived alone and could no longer afford to stay at his house, so was forced to live in the streets. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he looked to see Bakura talking to one of the maids who worked at the inn. She nodded her head and left the room for a while before returning with an extra set of bedding.

"Domo." Bakura thanked before taking the bedding and the maid left, sliding the door shut behind her. The samurai lay the sheets on the floor next to, what Ryou presumed, was his bed. He looked up at the teen and saw the bloodied clothes he was wearing. Ryou watched as he grabbed a bag on the floor and pulled out some clothes.

"Here." He threw them to Ryou who lurched forwards to catch them. He stared blankly at Bakura, who stared back emotionlessly. "You can wear those until your clothes are cleaned." He added and turned away from Ryou to rummage through his bag. The teen looked around and, finding nowhere else to get changed, pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He stared down at his bare torso. His ribs stuck out and he barely had a stomach. With a sigh, Ryou slipped the new shirt on over his skinny body. He could feel Bakura watching him from the corner of his eye. The samurai unsheathed his sword and Ryou looked at it. It was stained with red that had dried to the steel and made it lose its shine. Bakura grabbed a cloth and ran it up the blade; the crimson was easily wiped away and the steel was left clear until Ryou could see himself in it once had got changed. The clothes were obviously not his size: the red shirt, a similar design to the samurai's gown, hung low not far above his knees and the short sleeves covered most of his arms, and the short bottoms were about half a foot from the ground. Bakura looked at him, a hint of amusement on his features as he returned to his blade. Ryou blushed, slightly angry but didn't speak. Bakura whistled and the maid suddenly appeared at the door.

"Would you clean those please?" He jerked his head towards Ryou and the maid nodded before approaching him and taking the bloody clothes from him. She left the room and they were left alone again.

"So…" Bakura broke through the stale mood of the room. "You must be hungry." He got to his feet and both froze when a loud gurgling noise erupted from Ryou's stomach. He wrapped his arms around it and groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Bakura mused. He walked over to one of the doors that led into a side ally beside the inn. He slipped out and Ryou followed unsurely. The door was closed and Bakura led him out onto the street were the light was fading as the sun lowered. The teen was led into what looked like a noodle bar and watched as the samurai sat by a table. He followed and sat on the other side of the small table. Bakura held up two fingers to the man at the bar who nodded and soon placed two bowls on the table. Ryou watched the man leave, being given an odd look. It must have been because of his clothes; or because he hadn't washed for a while… Did he smell? His attention came to the bowl on the table, which was filled with a generous helping of ramen.

"Eat up." Bakura said as he began to eat from his own bowel. Ryou didn't feel right eating the food but he would be a fool to turn it down. He was starving, he had no money, and this was most likely going to be a one-time thing. He delved into his food and ate it quickly. Once the solids had gone, he raised the bowl to his lips and gulped down the liquid that sat at the bottom. He ex-haled deeply and savoured the after taste in his mouth. He looked up at the samurai who had barely even started and had been watching him. His face burned a little.

"Finished already?" Bakura chuckled. "Hey!" He called over to the man at the bar who faced him. "Another bowl for my friend here!" And Ryou's eyes widened. Was this guy for real? This total stranger had not only saved his life, had not only given him somewhere to sleep, but was also feeding him… generously! This was all too good to be true but it was happening.

_Someone up there must really love me right now! _The teen thought cheerily. A fresh bowl of ramen was set down before Ryou and he was in no way reluctant as he began to eat again. He took his time now, not wanting to make Bakura feel he had to get him any more.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening as night began to take over the small village. There was little noise but there was the distinctive racket of drunks in the nearby bars. Ryou lay on his side as he watched Bakura with unbreakable concentration. He wasn't sure why but every time he looked into that cold face, which had so rarely smiled or showed joy, he felt a warmth inside of him. Why was the samurai so stiff? Had something happened to him or his family? The scar on his face looked like it had been a serious injury. Ryou had instantly thought it was a battle wound, but what if it was something else…

"How did you get that scar?" He decided to enquire, curiosity swarming his thoughts. Bakura looked at him with his empty eyes and suddenly appeared much more cold. Ryou could practically feel the anger and sorrow oozing from the other.

"It's nothing." The samurai said before turning away. "It's just a battle wound." Ryou sighed, he wasn't entirely convinced but then again Bakura seemed like an honest person.

"Oh… I just thought… maybe something happened to you… like… me…" He trailed of as thoughts from his past came back. Bakura returned his gaze to the boy. Ryou's eyes were downcast as tears welled up in them.

"You okay?" Bakura asked silently as Ryou wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He sniffed and didn't reply. "You want to tell me about it?" Ryou's eyes rose so they met the samurai's. He swallowed unsurely but took a deep breath to calm himself. He nodded silently and lowered his gaze again.

"I-it started about a year ago." He choked through the tears that reappeared in his eyes and the horrible memories came back.

------------------(Flashback)---------------------

Ryou was sat in his room, writing a letter to his dead mother. He knew it was pointless but it made him feel better, thinking that he could tell her about his life as though she had merely gone away. He just lived with his father and younger sister now and life was… difficult. His father had to juggle his job and looking after his two children, but Ryou insisted he was old enough to care for both. It was getting late and his remaining family members were sat in the main room, his father reading his sister a bedtime story. There house was so tranquil; it was still part of the main village but was near the outskirts. The boy gave a sigh as he listened to the muffled sound of his father's voice. He finished his letter and folded it neatly, placing it in the draw with various other letters. He stretched and yawned, ready to turn in for the night when there was a knocking from outside. He listened as his father got to his feet and walked towards the main entrance to the house. Ryou pressed his ear against the door and listened as voices he had never heard before spoke to his father.

"No… I-I need more time!" His father pleaded.

"Well Mr Bakura, we made ourselves perfectly clear…" A cold voice spoke. "Either you pay back the loan by _our_ dead line… or we will have to take matters into our own hands." Ryou's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a sword being sheathed. His father's cried were heard as he fled but with little success. The teen's shaking hand pulled the door open a jar so he could see. His father fell to the floor as a man pulled a sword from his chest. His heart missed a beat as it was then mercilessly driven down into the man's skull. He was frozen in place; tears welled in his eyes as horror took over his body. Blood sprayed up from his father's corpse as the sword was removed and another man strolled into the room, looking down at the body.

"Good work." He said to the killer, who Ryou couldn't see. All he saw was the sword that had a beautiful dragon calved into it near the handle. Blood dripped from it onto the floor. Ryou almost fainted but shot up when tiny footsteps entered the room. There was a small whimper.

"Daddy?" The young girl's voice breathed. There was a grunt from the man who stood over the teen's father as he looked at the little girl. "DADDY!" She ran over to the corpse but didn't even touch it before the sword was slashed across her throat.

"No." Ryou whispered, the tears now flowing freely from his eyes. "NO!" He ran out from his hiding place and knelt down by his dead family members. His whole body shook as he bowed his head. His hair fell over his shoulders and covered his face. The blood on the floor soaked into his clothes and swam around his hands. Loud sobs escaped from him and he cried out.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The man's voice came. "Kill him!" And Ryou looked up to see the killer slowly walking over to him. The low sun from outside silhouetted his body. The teen gasped and quickly ran away, making his way to the back entrance to the house. He could hear the footsteps behind him and didn't look back. His lungs began to burn as he ran out onto the street and deeper into the village. People gave him odd looks as he ran, blood covering his clothes and hands; they then moved out the way when they saw the other chasing after him. Ryou was beginning to tire and needed to lose the killer quick. He dived into a back alley and climbed into a waste bin. Sweat covered his face as his eyes flickered about, his body shaking franticly. He heard footsteps slowly enter the alley and the killer looked around, not looking very hard. Ryou slowly lifted his head so the lid of the bin moved out of his way and he watched as the stranger sighed and left. Not daring to risk being found, he sat back in his hiding place and stayed put for what felt like hours. The cold night air nipped at his skin and he huddled into a ball. His eyes closed reluctantly as he found himself falling into a deep sleep, no longer able to stay awake.

The teen awoke as something was dropped over his head. He looked up and a man was staring at him from the opening in the bin.

"Hey kid! What are you doing in there?" Ryou suddenly stood up and looked around. It was morning and he had been in the alley all night! He got out of his hiding place, falling over in the process. Tears filled his eyes again as he ran back to his house. He remembered the images of his slaughtered father and sister. The blood was now dried on his clothes and hands and he felt it stick on his fingers. His home was finally in sight and there was a small crowd of people stood in the doorway. He shoved past them and looked at the scene before him. Two bodies lay, massacred in a pool of blood. People whispered from behind him and stared at the bodies. Ryou fell to his knees and watched emotionlessly as he was dragged away from the bloody scene.

-------------(End Flashback)--------------

Tears stained Ryou's face as they fell down.

"They were murdered…" He murmured weakly. "And I don't even know who did it." Bakura watched him with his empty grey eyes. He didn't even look like he was sorry for Ryou; he just stared blankly.

"Ryou." The samurai murmured. But he was cut off when the small boy dove into his arms. His face buried in the warm chest and he clung onto him desperately. The other's arms wrapped around him lightly in return and Ryou was lost in the loving feeling. It had been so long since he had held anyone, let alone had someone hold him back. He breathed in deeply to try and calm his emotions and sucked in the wondrous smell of the samurai.

_He smells of… sunflowers… _Ryou thought calmly. Bakura didn't move for a while and just let the teen calm himself. Ryou's eyes snapped open when he realised what he had done and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he lowered his gaze. Bakura sighed and got to his feet. Ryou watched as he headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need a drink." Bakura said groggily. "You want one?" Ryou shook his head.

"I think I'll just go to sleep. Thanks anyway." The samurai just shrugged and left the room. The teen was alone… how long had he been alone? He had no family, no friends, nowhere he could call home. He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind and climbed into his warm bed. He pulled the covers up near his head and slowly closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek before he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------**(A/N: Yaoi starts here!)**

Ryou stirred a little as the sound of someone entering the room disturbed him. He could tell from the groans it was Bakura. He smiled a little before dozing back off but was broken from sleep when he was shoved aside and another body moved into his bed. Two arms wrapped around him and held him close.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered as he tried to turn to face him. How drunk was he? He didn't really mind. The extra warmth was nice, a good change of pace from the lifeless warmth that the covers gave. He felt his eyelids shut again as the sound of Bakura's breathing soothed him but they soon shot open when the other's hand crept up his shirt. His whole body was pulled towards Bakura's chest as his lips began to press on the teen's neck.

"Bakura!" He cried as he forced his body to face the samurai's. His arms wrapped around the teen's waist and pulled them into his own. Ryou threw his head back as their crotches rubbed together and a strange sensation filled his body. He rolled onto his back and the samurai straddled his waist, stopping him from escaping. Ryou looked into his glazed eyes as Bakura slowly lifted his shirt off and stared down at the pale flesh. A tanned hand moved over the skin, caressing it lovingly. He began to mew silently but they were cut short when he was forced to lye on his front. His bottoms were slipped from on top his backside and something was inserted into his entrance. He groaned from the pain he received and waited for it to stop. It was suddenly removed but replaced with a larger object and Ryou cried out in pain. He could feel Bakura's hands gripping onto his hips as he moved in and out of him. At first he could feel nothing but pain through his hips and legs and felt like he would pass out from it; but then a moan forced its way from his mouth as a bolt of pleasure ran though his body. His eyes were wide open and he panted heavily as it continued. The samurai thrust into him almost carelessly and the teen's body shook from the strain. He felt as though it had been happening for hours but heard a loud moan from Bakura. He was filled as the samurai's seed poured into him. He lay exhausted as the other fell on top of him and his eyes finally slid shut and he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------**(A/N: Yaoi ends here.)**

The sun had hung in the sky for many hours now and the streets were full of shoppers and workers. The pleasant rumble of people chatting filled the air and the bird sang sweetly. Ryou's eyes opened as the daylight poured into the room. He rolled over onto his back and felt horrible. He groaned as his legs ached and he suddenly remembered what happened. He sat up and looked around; Bakura was nowhere in sight and even his bed was gone. The teen looked down at himself and realised he was completely bare. He rushed to find his clothes in the mess of bed sheets and slipped them on hurriedly. He got up and began to walk over to the door that led outside. He was forced to limp as pain shot through his legs but he needed to find Bakura. Sliding the door open, he looked out along the street, but there was no sign of the white haired samurai. Ryou felt tears well up in his eyes as he continued to find nothing; it was obvious the man had left a long time ago and would not return. He sighed heavily and sat down on the steps, staring out onto the street as though Bakura would emerge from the crowd and come back to him.

Once the white haired teen had got his legs back, he aimlessly walked down the street with nowhere else to go. He was alone again and back to how he had been as though nothing had happened. He kept his eyes covered as his bangs fell over them and hid them in shadow. He was losing the will to carry on had no idea what to do. It was like his father's death all over again. When he met Bakura, he was given hope that maybe things were changing for the better; but he could see now that the samurai had just used him as his whore. Why did everything good that happened have to be crushed? Any hope he once had was now completely obliterated in a blaze of flame and he didn't know what to do anymore. He gave up.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged backwards into an alley. A hand pressed down over his mouth to quite any shouts. Ryou barely struggled but instinctively yelled out in shock. He felt as his body was thrown onto the floor and his attacker pinned his arms by his head. He looked up and his sight was blurred and the figure was silhouetted. The image soon cleared and Ryou's eyes widened when he was who it was.

"Bakura…" He breathed as he stared into the samurai's eyes. His chest moved in and out and he could feel the other's breath blowing into his open mouth. Their lips were centimetres apart and he could feel the heat radiate off them. Bakura did not speak but stared at the small teen. Ryou's heart raced. He had come back; the samurai who saved his life; _his_ sunflower samurai.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Hope you like that and as I said before… I'm thinking of doing a second part that's Bakura's POV so please review and say so. If you say this stories a load of crap them I wont bother but please say! REVIEW XD!**


	2. Dark Side

**Author's Notes: I'm glad you guys wanted the second part because I've been away all weekend and got some ideas for it – hence the reason I've just started writing this at 9pm on Sunday. Seriously I did a 13-mile walk yesterday and a 6-mile walk today and my legs hurt like hell (I walk like a penguin!). Also, like on the first part, I'll warn you when the yaoi starts and ends. So here it is, Bakura's POV of the story:**

**Sunflower Samurai**

Bakura stared down at the boy who cowered before him. Blood from his slaughtered family soaked into his clothes and covered his hands in an attempt to consume him.

"What are you waiting for?" His owner's voice commanded. "Kill him!" Bakura knew he had to, but his body wouldn't comprehend. Why was this happening? The strange sensation filled his soul as he leered into the hazel eyes of his mini look alike. Sure the boy's skin was pale, not to mention his hair was a tad longer, but he still looked like him. He stepped forwards and the boy scurried to his feet and ran. With a sigh, Bakura ran after him. He had to do this, it was his job, it was his duty; but he didn't want to kill him. It was like killing a member of your family. He chased the teen along the street, passers by moved as he charged with his sword held ready. He watched as his prey dived into an alley, which seemed like a poor attempt to get away. But none the less he went in, but slowly. Before he even entered the shadows, he could sense the presence – the boy was hiding in a waste bin. He heard as the lid lifted, obviously so the occupant could see. The samurai almost found it funny; yet why wasn't he over there, throwing the kid to the floor and watching him cower in fear? Why wasn't he driving his sword into the supple neck? Killing him slowly. Bakura became frustrated in his own mind. Shaking it from his head, he sighed and strolled out of the alley, leaving it empty and cold.

-----------------------------------------------

The sun hung high in the sky as the streets were packed with shoppers. The area was tranquil, that was until:

"WHAT?" The voice blurted out into the street, making the people nearby jump and look towards the source of the commotion. Inside the small teahouse, the table had been thrown to the floor, hot liquid creeping along the wooden floor.

"I told you once- Dammit Kouhai- I've told you a million times! You don't get your full pay until you kill him." The man said. He sat on the floor calmly as he address his bodyguard.

"One: don't call me Kouhai – you don't have seniority over me, and two: does it really matter? It was just some lousy kid!" The samurai shouted back. He had had enough of this. For months now his wages had been docked, not that it made them low but he still wanted full pay.

"Look, Bakura." His owner now looked stern. "If we said that about everyone then nobody would be killed. He may not have been our main target but we leave no family links if they see us. Remember?" Bakura slouched in defeat.

"I know." He mumbled. A hand was held out to him that contained a decent amount of money. He snatched it ungratefully and stormed out of the teahouse. "Baka." He hissed under hid breath. "Doesn't he realise I could kill him whenever I wanted. Stupid son of a-"

"I was going to pay for it. I swear!" That delicate voice cried out and it echoed through the street. Bakura glanced over to a stall where some kid had been caught steeling.

_Scrounger'll get what's coming to him._ The samurai thought bitterly as he threw a small glance to the thief. He doubled back when he saw it: The mass of white hair on that petit frame, skin as pale as snow. It couldn't be. Cautiously, he strolled over to take a better look. Shoppers began to crowd on the other side of the street as the boy was pinned to the wooden surface on the stall.

"No! Please, not that!" His weak voice called out pathetically. Bakura rolled his eyes, still not too sure why he hadn't killed the kid in the first place. His eyes widened when the boy's captor raised a knife in the air and began to throw it down.

_If that bastard thinks he's killing my kid… _And before he knew what he was doing, Bakura sheathed his sword and sliced the man's wrist. The smooth shaft cut through his skin easily and his hand landed limp on the table. The kid was still cowering with his eyes shut as the man began to scream.

"MY HAND!" He fell on the floor and rolled in pure agony. Bakura watched the blood spray from his wound with sadistic pleasure. He had a thing about pain, whether it be another's or his own. A masochist as his owner called him. He continued to stare coldly at the now half dead man and saw the boy staring at him wide eyed.

_Shit! _He cursed to himself before sliding his sword in its case and walking away. It happened again. Why was it happening? If it were anybody else he could slaughter him or her in the middle of the street and make them suffer with satisfaction, not giving a flying fuck if anyone saw; but this one was different. Without any effort, he could control the samurai like a snake charmer and his python. His eyes stung as they watered slightly, his thoughts in a complete mess. He then found it amusing that even in his deep thought, he knew the boy was following him. So here was a puzzle, the boy was the charmer yet he follows the snake like a lost lamb: how quaint.

"Why are you following me?" He spoke. The boy's surprise amused him, causing his mouth the curl into a weak smile but he quickly forced it back. He mustn't show any emotion. His little follower hesitated before answering but finally replied:

"I…wanted to thank you." He said. Bakura could sense the lack of confidence in his answer, almost as if he didn't believe it himself. He just chuckled to himself.

"You shouldn't lie to a samurai." He could hear the light footstep still behind him. "But you are welcome." It then occurred to him – maybe now was his chance, well not this minute but if he could lead the boy astray… then he would be easy pickings. His hand tensed as it hovered over his sword, ready to pounce when he got the chance.

"So…" The soft voice spoke. Bakura was surprised. He had been deep in thought and hadn't expected the boy to speak. "Why did you help me?" He said unsurely, not sure of the samurai. Bakura grunted before answering, he couldn't let this kid know his intensions.

"I have my own reasons." He put bluntly, the boy sighed and Bakura glanced at him from the corner of his eye. His head was bowed slightly and he looked crushed. Why was this? He knew he should just keep quiet but his human nature forced him to break the morbid mood. "So kid…" He thought up something to say which would both help his plan, and get the boy to trust him more. "You got a name?" The boy remained silent before blurting out his name.

"R-Ryou… My-my name's Ryou." His pale face lit up light pink in embarrassment.

"That's a nice name." He said blankly. He didn't really sound like he meant it but in his mind, the samurai agreed with himself. It was a nice name. He froze when he realised what he was thinking and felt as Ryou almost bumped into him. He turned to face the boy and leered down into his hazel eyes as they stared back up into his. There was so much emotion in those eyes. Bakura could see everything in his mind just by looking into his eyes – he could see fear, curiosity and…

He grunted at the thought of it. Realising they had been staring for a while now, he spoke.

"You got somewhere to stay?" Ryou looked confused by the question as though it was in no way relevant. "Well I take it you don't have a home." He added, just to give some backing to the question. Ryou's gaze broke away as he replied.

"Uh…n-no…I don't." Bakura just watched him emotionlessly. A breeze brew through the village, causing his maroon coloured gown to fan up around his body. Ryou's hair clawed at his face before being pulled back. Even the warm wind didn't seem to change the boy's mood so Bakura sighed heavily.

"You'll stay with me." He muttered, causing Ryou's head to shoot up as he stared back in wonder. The kid had obviously been living on the street and it was because of him. It was only right that he gave him a decent place to stay.

_NO! _He thought angrily. _I'm doing this so I can kill him. That is my only concern._

"Uh…I…" Ryou struggle and Bakura knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Don't mention it." He started towards the inn he was staying in but stopped when he remembered. Turning to face Ryou he added: "My name's Bakura." And with that he began to walk again. The sound of footsteps wasn't there and he growled silently with impatience. "Come." He called back and Ryou could be heard running after him.

----------------------------------------------------

Once Bakura got the extra bed for his companion, he laid it on the floor next to his own and watched Ryou. The boy's clothes were plastered with dry blood from earlier and he looked as though he'd been dipped in a pool of the crimson. He could feel the teen watching him as he kneeled over his bag, which lay next to his bed. He kicked himself mentally when he grabbed the extra clothes. Why was he doing this? He could just take the kid into an alley now and slaughter him. He could even imagine the blood as it escaped from the boy's throat as he gasped for air. The image in his mind sent a shiver of cold pleasure down his spine. So if the thought of it give him such satisfaction, then why couldn't he bring himself to do it? Come to think of it, the victim in his mind wasn't even the boy, merely a faceless dummy. He had to do it. Just a little more time… that's all. He threw Ryou the screwed up clothing.

"Here. You can wear those until your clothes are cleaned." Ryou held them loosely in his arms and continued to stare at Bakura.

_Why is this kid staring at me? _He thought. He turned back to his bag to find a cloth. His sword still held the blood of that bastard who tried to his Ryou.

…_**My** Ryou… _His eyes widened. _The hell… _He shook the thought from his head and grabbed the cloth form his bag. He sighed unsurely and spotted Ryou in the corner of his eye. His shirt was removed to reveal his skinny body. He looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks as his ribs stuck out. The boy pulled the new shirt over himself and spotted Bakura watching him. The samurai just sheathed his sword, seeing it caked in blood. He groaned a bit, it wouldn't be hard to clean but he hated seeing his sword so dirtied. He ran the cloth over it and the blood began to come off. He stared at the reflection and suddenly realised he could see Ryou, now removing the other piece of clothing. Without realising, he stared at it: captivated. He continued to clean the blade until the blood was completely gone and Ryou had finished changing. He looked at the teen and suddenly had to resist smiling when he saw the over sized clothes on the petit frame. He retuned to his blade in fear of being forced into a fit of cackling. He felt the tense mood the teen had when he saw this but nothing was said. Bakura returned his sword to its case and whistled to summon one of the maids. Once she appeared he signalled towards Ryou.

"Would you clean those please?" She nodded silently and trotted over to retrieve the bloody clothes and left. What to do now? He knew what he had to do but he wanted more time; and the least he could do was give the boy a decent meal before he died.

"So…" He pushed down on his knee as he stood up and glanced towards Ryou. "You must be hungry." And as soon as he said it, there was a loud gurgling noise that filled the room. Was that what he thought it was? His suspicions were confirmed when Ryou groaned and wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." He headed over to the door that lead directly outdoors and slid it open, waiting for Ryou to follow. Once both were out, he shut the door and walked off into the main street.

The sun was low and amber light stained the village and its occupants. Bakura idly walked into a noodle bar and listened as Ryou's footsteps followed, slowly. Ryou sat opposite him at the small table and Bakura signalled to the man at the bar. Once that was taking care of, his eyes began to flicker about the room. Other people looked at the pair as though it was odd, but then again the kid was wearing clothes that were way to big for him. The food was placed on the table without much care and Bakura nodded in thanks. The samurai watched as Ryou peered into the bowl and his face lit up when he saw the contents.

"Eat up." Bakura instructed as Ryou continued to watch the food. He watched the teen from under his white bangs and felt strange when he watched the bright smile that covered his face. There was definitely something different about this one. He glanced down at his own bowl for a second before looking back at Ryou in surprise.

"Finished already?" He chuckled. He looked over at the bar and called over to the man. "Another bowl for my friend here." Ryou's eyes widened and Bakura couldn't help but give a friendly smile. He couldn't hold it back and didn't even care.

-------------------------------------------------

The light was gone and the cold of the night shifted through the air. Bakura sat on his bed, not too sure what to do. The kid was staring at him again, only he looked deep in thought. He didn't look back but could feel his gaze trailing his tanned skin, moving along the scar on his face and watching his stone cold expression. The samurai just stared into nothingness as his mind was clouded. Here he was, this kid that he had to kill… but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to. Ever since he first laid eyes on the pale-faced teen with white locks identical to his, he knew he could not kill him. He may deny it but deep inside, he knew it was true.

"How did you get that scar?" Ryou spoke softly. The sound surprised Bakura but he didn't react. The memories flooded his head and his hands curled into fists as anger surged through his body. He could hear the shrill cried of his mother, blood gushing from her chest as the sword delved into her heart. His father's shouts as the hands pulled at the teen's body. No movement, just struggling and fighting. Screams still filled the air as blood sprayed everywhere. What had he done?

Bakura tensed as he forced the memories to vanish back into the emptiness of his mind.

"It's nothing." He replied after a while, face still cold as he calmed his emotions. He turned away and closed his eyes to black out the images. "It's just a battle wound." Ryou sighed as though disappointed.

"Oh… I just thought…" Bakura faced him again and saw as the teen's face fell sad. "Maybe something happened to you…like…me…" His voice disappeared as tears brimmed his eyes. Bakura knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You okay?" He asked softly. The boy was clearly in a fragile state. The tears were wiped from Ryou's eyes but they were soon replaced. He didn't reply and Bakura felt as his chest tensed. Was this… guilt? He pushed past the horrid feeling. "You want to talk about it?" The teen looked up and Bakura stared down into his eyes. They looked just as they had that night. So sad, so… empty. The boy took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"I-it started about a year ago." His voice chokes slightly.

Bakura remembered the night very well and listened to Ryou's side of the story. Had it really been that bad? His own memories fought back and shot through his head. His eyes widened and a look of pure terror haunted his face.

----------------(Flashback)------------------------

There was a rally of shouting as the teen ran at his mother, sword raised – ready to strike. The steel blade pressed against the tanned flesh and burst through effortlessly. The woman gasped, eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she took one last look at her killer – her son. The teen watched as her body fell to the floor and more shouting could be heard from behind.

"YOU BASTARD!" He was grabbed by the arms and slammed against the floor. He stared up blankly at his father, his bangs falling over his face. The man pulled out a blade and was about to strike but was kicked in the face as the teen kicked himself up to his feet. His eyes widened when a sharp pain covered his face. He keeled over and pressed his hand on his cheek. Blood poured from the cut that had just missed his eye. He quickly turned to find his father ready to fight him off. The teen slowly gripped the handle of his sword and plucked it from his dead mother's body. Blood shot up and hit his face, but he did not care. Eyes of pure hatred stared at the man before him and he charged for him. The blade sliced his father's stomach and the body fell to the floor. He was still alive as the killer stood over him, looking into the half dead eyes. His father's eyes glared back up at him and his mouth opened.

"Ba…" But he couldn't finish, for the teen slammed the sword down through the man's head, killing him instantly. Blood leaked out from under the bodies and flowed around the boy's feet. Footsteps tapped through the vast pool of blood as they neared the killer. He felt as a hand was placed on his shoulder and smoke floated around his head.

"Well done Bakura."

--------------------(End Flashback)-----------------

The samurai's head began to ache as he snapped out of his trance. Ryou's gaze was still downcast as he cried.

"They were murdered… And I don't even know who did it." Bakura felt his heart wrench as he realised. Ryou didn't know who he was. He had never seen his face that night and didn't know.

_Murderer. _The voices of his parents echoed through Bakura's head. He had to tell him. He couldn't keep it from him any longer: even if it meant losing the chance to get him.

"Ryou…" He began but was shocked when Ryou flew at him and wrapped his arms around the tanned torso. The tears flowed from his eyes and Bakura couldn't bare it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ryou in reassurance and the teen seemed to drift off. Bakura closed his eyes as he took in the feeling. It had been so long since he had felt it – the warmth of another. It was most likely the same for Ryou, and _that_ was his fault also. The warmth suddenly disappeared and Bakura opened his eyes. Ryou diverted his gaze as Bakura watched him, trying to hide his want. "I'm sorry." The samurai grunted and got to his feet. He needed to phase out the emotions, to blank out the memories. He headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need a drink." Bakura didn't even look at him. "You want one?" He wanted to be alone but thought it was a good idea to ask the teen. He just shook his head.

"I think I'll just go to sleep. Thanks anyway." Bakura didn't think he'd want to. He left the room and slid the door shut. Cold air hit his face and he tried to compose himself. His head ached as he strolled to the nearest bar.

"I need to get drunk." He mumbled miserably.

Sat in the bar, he gulped down a shot of sake. Shaking the slight after pain off, he sighed.

"Nope. Give me another." The bartender placed another shot glass in front of him: next to the several empty ones. He vision was becoming blurred but his mind was still clear. Bakura slid the new drink down his throat and shivered slightly. Why couldn't he get these thoughts out of his head? If it wasn't his memories of killing his parents, it was the thought of having to harm the innocent boy. He pictured Ryou laid there in his bed, alone and in need of company. He image showed his face, cheeks flushed and his white locks laying about his face and shoulders. His torso stuck out form under the covers and was so pale. The image drifted even lower and the samurai's eyes suddenly shot open. Damn imagination. He signalled for another shot of sake.

---------------------------------------------**(Yaoi starts here!)**

Bakura stumbled into the room. His vision was blurred so it didn't help that the room was pitch black. He listened as Ryou shuffle about in bed – most likely still asleep. He fell to his knees and felt about for his bed, but instead could only find Ryou's.

_Fuck it… _He thought roughly as he slid under the covers. His arms slid around Ryou's waist and sucked in the warmth.

"Bakura?" Ryou's meek voice spoke out as he attempted to roll over. Bakura held onto his thin torso and snuggled in. He didn't want Ryou to be cold. Both lay for a while and the only sound was the samurai's deep breathing. He could taste the alcohol in his mouth and swallowed in an attempt to clear it. Once he settled, his hand idly drifted under Ryou's shirt. He could feel the soft skin as it came into contact with his fingers. He pulled the boy into his own chest and continued to caress his stomach. He lifted his head and placed his lips on the soft neck. It had the same lovely feeling as his stomach. He felt Ryou's skin shiver under his mouth, which only made him hold on tighter.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out. The boy forced himself from the samurai's grasp and Bakura looked into his eyes. He knew he wanted the teen now: drunk or sober, he wanted him. He pulled Ryou's waist into his own and watched in delight as the boy's head flew back. Bakura pushed the teen onto his back and climbed over him. He began to lift the oversized shirt as Ryou stared into his glazed eyes. He smiled when he saw the mass of pale skin, and it was all his. His hand clashed with it as he stroked the boy's stomach lovingly. He listened as Ryou made small, satisfied noises but they ended when the samurai shoved Ryou onto his front. He gave out a groan in pain as Bakura slid the clothing that blocked the boy's entrance. He marvelled at the bare backside and proceeded to prepare him. He moved his fingers in and out of Ryou's entrance until it relaxed and removed them slowly. The teen seemed relieved from the loss but his muscles tensed as Bakura inserted his arousal into him. There was a cry in pain as Bakura continued to move in and out of him, the tight ring of muscle closing in on him. Bakura held onto him and pushed in hard. With that, Ryou moaned and urged Bakura to continue. He could feel himself coming to the climax and continued with his rhythm. The teen panted as his body shook under Bakura's grip. Finally, the samurai moaned aloud as he released into the boy and collapsed on top of him. He stared into the darkness as he listened to Ryou's now calm breathing. He must be asleep. Bakura moved over so he wasn't on Ryou and quickly fell asleep as well.

--------------------------------------------**(Yaoi ends here!)**

Bakura's eyes opened reluctantly as light shone into them. He groaned and rolled onto his back, which evidently made him land on the floor. His head burned as his hangover kicked in. Images from last night flashed in his mind and he shot up, eyes wide in shock. He shakily turned his head to find Ryou lay in the bed he had just come out of and both were bare.

"Shit." He muttered before grabbing his clothes and grabbing his stuff. He stood against the wall, sword and bag in hands as he stared at the teen in horror. What had he done? But was it really that bad? YES! It was! He had slept with the person he had to kill and now he _really_ couldn't do it. He ran for the door and quickly headed along the street. If his owner ever found out about this, there'd be hell to pay.

------------------------------------------------

Bakura sat in the teahouse, sipping at the hot liquid. His head still hurt and he felt sick, but at least he had got away from that kid. He groaned as others in the room shouted and laughed, causing his head to pulsate painfully.

"Have you found him yet?" The stern voice spoke from beside him. The samurai faced his owner with a look of pure hatred on his face. This was the last thing he needed.

"No." He lied. He faced away and sipped his drink.

"I'm growing impatient Bakura." His owner put in. "Lucky for you, you're my favourite and it would be a shame to lose you. But that doesn't mean I'll let you off." Bakura stared blankly as the pain continued. He placed his cup on the table and got to his feet.

"Whatever." He stumbled forwards and made his way for the door.

"Bakura!" The voice rang through his head and the room. "I want him taken care of by tonight." The samurai just grunted and left.

How was he going to do this? First off, he had to find the kid again and second… he couldn't do it. He watched the ground as he walked along the dusty road, passers by looking at his tired face. He glanced up and froze from what he saw. The boy was there, right in front of him. Heading towards him. Bakura dived down a nearby alley and pressed his body against the wall. His hand gripped the handle of his sword. He had to do this - it was now or never. He spotted the white hair and instantly grabbed Ryou by the arm. He pressed onto the boy's mouth the muffle any screams. Why didn't the boy struggle? It was as though he'd lost the will to live. The samurai threw the petit frame to the floor and pinned Ryou's thin wrists by his head. He watched as the eyes slid open and stared up at him in shock.

"Bakura…" He breathed. Bakura breathed heavily. Just grab his sword and kill him, that's all he had to do. But he just couldn't. He looked into those big hazel eyes and could see so much want. He breathed into the other's mouth and there lips were almost touching. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Woo that took a while. Word kept manking up so took me a while but got it done in two days. Hope you enjoyed and hope it was all you expected or didn't. Please review and keep and eye out because I might do more short stories seeing as my long stories go weird after about 5 chapters. REVIEW!**


	3. After It All

**Author's Notes: Well when I finished Sunflower Samurai, lots of you asked me to continue and I was thinking of doing more that one more chapter but if I drag out a story it always ends up crap. So here, just for you my valued readers, is the final chapter to **_**Sunflower Samurai**_

**Sunflower Samurai**

_**After It All**_

"Bakura…" he breathed. Bakura breathed heavily. Just grab his sword and kill him, that's all he had to do. But he just couldn't. He looked into those big hazel eyes and could see so much want. He breathed into the other's mouth and there lips were almost touching. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him.

He looked up into those grey eyes; those grey pools that held no emotions. They were just empty. How could they be so empty? They belonged to the mere shell of a former human, yet were worn by such a – in Ryou's opinion – beautiful person. So much he wanted to just clasp those lips with his own and show his love… if that was what this was.

They were still in the dirty alley, hidden in the shadows with Bakura's body firmly positioned over the others. The samurai gulped and grit his teeth. His fists shook, knowing they needed to grab his sword and kill the boy, but he couldn't.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted this time and arms flung around the samurai's neck and held on tightly, as Ryou buried his face in the white hair. Bakura's cheeks flushed red, not expecting the sudden contact and he just stayed there, stiff as a rock. "Bakura, where did you go? I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought…" but Ryou trailed off when he realised that Bakura was tense; extremely tense. "What's wrong?" He let himself fall back to the ground and looked up at the samurai with worry in his eyes. Bakura was no longer looking at Ryou; his gaze was just blank.

Slowly and shakily, Bakura got to his feet and stepped over Ryou as if he wasn't even there. He had to get out of there.

"Bakura!" Ryou soon chased after the samurai and stopped in front of him, easily cutting him off as Bakura had only been stumbling away. He gripped the man's shoulders and shook him slightly. "What is it?" Bakura mumbled something inaudible and Ryou continued to stare at the blank face, slight traces of terror lacing both their expressions. "What?" Bakura took a deep breath and looked Ryou in the eye.

"I've been sent to kill you."

Ryou bristled and, although not believing his ears, took a step back from Bakura.

"W-w-what? W-why?" Bakura stepped forwards.

"My master commands it." Ryou stared wide-eyed, his eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Come with me." Bakura swiftly grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him deeper into the alley. The whole time Ryou struggled and yelled to be let go. Bakura had half expected something like this after what had happened the day before.

He hurriedly turned into a deserted, wooden building and threw Ryou to the floor. He slammed the old door behind him and the only light were small beams from the cracks in the wood. Ryou huddled up against the wall as Bakura unsheathed his sword and his silhouetted body came closer. The boy couldn't stop shaking in shear fear of what was about to happen and could only watch helplessly as the sword was raised and then… nothing.

Ryou unscrewed his eyes and looked up to see something he hadn't expected: Bakura was stood there, using his sword to cut his own arm. He gasped and hurried to his feat.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Bakura didn't stop until he had cut deep into the flesh and blood was trailing down the sword. Once the metal was coated in a thick layer of the liquid, Bakura pulled it away and threw his sword to the floor, then slowly sank to his knees. Ryou quickly grabbed him and eased him down into a sitting position. "W-what on earth are you thinking? I thought I was the one who was supposed to die?" Ryou jumped as Bakura's eyes darted in his direction.

"You really are a fool aren't you?" Ryou couldn't answer; he was in shock. "I don't want to kill you." The boy was clearly still confused so, with a sigh, Bakura looked away and closed his eyes, breathing heavily to try and keep himself awake. Normally an injury like that wouldn't affect him, but the drinking he had done the night before wasn't exactly helping.

His eyes snapped open again when he heard a tearing sound. He watched as Ryou tore his clothing to make a tourniquet to cover Bakura's wound. The second the material touched his skin, Bakura jerked away.

"Don't."

"B-but you're bleeding."

"I don't care." The samurai looked at Ryou from the corner of his eye. "And neither should you." Ryou looked taken aback, and something seemed to spark in those worried eyes of his. Something Bakura would never have imagined a kid like that to have.

"Well I do care so sit still while I put this round your arm and like it… please." That last bit made Bakura laugh, but it was more of a low chuckle than an out-loud laugh. Bakura sat still while the material was put over his wound and watched Ryou intently. This kid was strange. It was like he used to be a perfectly happy and confident person then everything just got taken from inside him and some scared child was put in its place. But Bakura didn't have any reason to not believe that: having your family, your entire world taken away from you would do that. He should know.

Ryou sat back against the wall, facing Bakura. The small beams of light cut across the samurai's face and the shadows made him look ghostly.

"So…" The boy mumbled. Bakura stared back at him. "I-"

"What do you want to know? Why I have to kill you? Why I haven't already done it? Or why did I sleep with you?" Ryou just blinked. He hadn't expected this.

"I… I want…" He took a deep breath. "I want the truth." Bakura smirked and chuckled deeply.

"Well, here's where the problem is." He closed his eyes, still with a smirk over his lips. "It depends on how much truth you want to know. That is… if you can handle it." Ryou blinked, before getting slightly angry.

"Just tell me everything!" The smirk left the samurai's face and he looked at Ryou with no expression.

"Fine. I have to kill you… because I killed your family." Ryou's eyes widened and he sat stiff. "Well actually I killed your family so I have to kill you to be more accurate. I was meant to do it then but you got away. Then I found you yesterday and decided it would be easier to kill you if I lead you into a false sense of security and then because of my hangover this morning I kind of forgot about it and then I came back and here we are." Ryou still hadn't shown any sign of acknowledgement. Bakura just sighed and lay on his back, arms folded behind his head.

"You… killed them." Ryou said through clenched teeth.

"Yup."

"My father…and my sister."

"Yup."

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Ryou screamed. Amazingly, and much to Ryou's annoyance, Bakura didn't even flinch at the sudden rise in volume. The boy got to his feet and made to attack Bakura, but one look shot his way made him stop in his tracks.

"It was my job. There was nothing I could do." Bakura said emotionlessly. Tears began to stream down Ryou's cheeks as he stood, shaking slightly.

"You could have left them. You could have let them live."

"It wasn't my choice." Bakura sat up and looked Ryou in the eyes. "If it were up to me I would have left them, but I was trained to kill whoever I was told to. There was nothing else I could do." Ryou's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He was still shaking under the cold gaze of Bakura, and he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. Something was wrong. Bakura just said all those things… about leading him into a false sense of security and coming back to kill him. But if that was true then why did he say…

"You said you didn't want to kill me…" Ryou murmured, his voice slightly broken.

"So?" Bakura retorted from his position on the floor, still watching the boy stood before him.

"So why… why did you lie?" Bakura just blinked.

"What do you mean 'lie'? Everything I've told you is exactly what's happened."

"Stop lying!" Ryou screamed. "You told me you had led me along! You said you came back to kill me!" Bakura opened his mouth to reply but as cut off. "YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! SO WHY NOT JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Bakura just sighed and lay back on the floor with his arms as a pillow.

"Well how do you know… I'm not telling the truth." Ryou frowned.

"I just do. I guess I have a kind of sense for it sometimes." Bakura smirked as Ryou slid to the floor and sat across from him. "Just tell me…"

He watched as Bakura's eyes slid open and looked at him. He stared back confidently, and waited for his answer. With a stiff sigh, Bakura sat up and leaned towards the boy.

"Like I said… I killed your family." These words made Ryou stiffen, even if he had heard them before. "But you don't know the full story. My master had done some… business with your father. He had come to collect his repayment and I was the one chosen to 'assist'." He sighed again. "It was not my intension to kill your sister… she just got in the way. Then when you appeared…" Bakura shifted uncomfortably. "I- I just didn't want to kill another innocent person. Then once I lost you I just went back and said you'd got away. I must say my master wasn't all too pleased but what could I do?" His gaze returned to Ryou and he continued. "Then yesterday I saw you and I sort of hoped I hadn't. You see, my master hasn't got off my back about losing you… And when I saw you in trouble… I guess I just felt sorry for you."

"But why did you look after me afterwards?" Ryou asked, he had been content with what Bakura had told him so far, even though he was sure he was leaving a few details out.

"Again, I felt sorry for you. And I guess for the other part I'd just got a little drunk and it was an accident." Ryou shivered slightly. He had almost forgotten about the events of the night before. He had just become so concerned with the stuff before that it has gone from his mind. Ryou jumped slightly as Bakura got to his feet, swaying slightly (most likely from the blood loss).

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, not able to hide the hint of urgency in his voice. Bakura peered at him and held onto his wound.

"I have to leave… you should just get out of here before they find out I didn't kill you." The samurai kneeled down to pick up his sword and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Ryou yelled. He was on his feet, but unable to move any more. "I- I don't want you to go… don't leave me…" He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself. This man had killed his family; he had ruined his life and left him with this strange feeling in his heart; yet Ryou longed for him to stay. Bakura smiled and laughed a little.

"There's nothing you can gain by staying with me. It will only end in your death."

"But I don't want to be alone." Tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks as he stared at Bakura's back. "I want to be with you." Bakura sighed as he sheathed his sword; the bloody had dried and made the steel look rusted.

"Why on earth would you want to stay with me? I killed your family and now… the only reason you're alive is because I…" But he drifted off. Bakura has never had this feeling within him. It hurt so badly yet filled him with warmth. It ran through his veins and caused him to shake. What was it?

"Bakura…" Ryou breathed. "I l-love you."

The boy watched as the samurai slowly turned and strode closer… and closer. Ryou couldn't help but step back: fearing what was about to happen. Eventually he backed into the wall and had nowhere else to run. Bakura came ever closer, until their faces were only inches apart. Ryou could feel hot breathe hitting him in the face and stinging his eyes. He had to close them as tears began to well up. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and his initial thoughts were of strangulation. He jerked forwards, and his lips became attached to Bakura's. Ryou snapped his eyes open and stared in complete shock. His limbs shook and he attempted to clasp his hand onto the wall, but could only scratch at the rotting wood.

He could feel Bakura's lips kiss him so lovingly, and he couldn't help but kiss back. Ryou's hazel eyes slid shut and it wasn't long before he could feel Bakura's hot tongue probing his mouth. Multiple shivers ran down Ryou's spine and his mind went fuzzy. He didn't even notice when the kiss ended; he just stood there, gawping into thin air.

Once his eyes finally opened, he was alone. The door had been opened and the light and noise from the streets entered the old building. Ryou ran through the door and quickly glanced up and down the alley before running to the street. Tears were once again in his eyes as he ran into the middle of the street and looked through the crowds to find him. He couldn't lose him again! He had admitted his true feelings and Bakura had shared them.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled. He could see no mess of white hair, no beautifully tanned skin, nothing familiar. He ran down the street, praying that Bakura hadn't gone the other way, but his instincts were telling him to go this way.

After glancing down a few other roads and pathways, Ryou had given up. Bakura could be on the other side of town by now… he'd probably gone the other way too. Ryou sighed and took one last look around. Yet again he had nowhere to go, and no one to go to. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and shops where beginning to close. There was a definite chill in the air as a cool breeze blew through the streets, and caused Ryou to shiver. He walked steadily down the dusty road, hoping to find some abandoned doorway he could stay in for the night; but not much luck. He had fallen back down to the gutters. Sure he had lived with it for a few years now… but when he met Bakura, he had hoped…

A strong wind unnerved the street, causing people to yelp in surprise and made the wooden shop signs knock about. Ryou huddle in on himself to try stop the wind cutting right through him. But the wind was strong, too strong; and it wouldn't stop. It wasn't long before he was knocked to the ground, and the wind stopped. Ryou sobbed lightly into the ground. Was this it? Was everything downhill from here? Why had Bakura left him? He was all alone again and with a slowly breaking heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his sobs wracked his small body.

"Bakura…" He breathed through grit teeth. "Why did you leave me?" The sky darkened as the sun began to set, and the air became even colder. Goosebumps covered Ryou's skin and he shivered endlessly (he had never understood why the night was so cold while the day was so warm). There was a slight patting of footsteps, which sounded as though they were headed right for Ryou; probably just some random person walking past and getting a good look at the poor boy on the floor. But they stopped.

"Ryou?" The voice… Ryou gasped and looked up. Could it be? There, kneeling in front of Ryou, was Bakura.

"Bakura!" He yelled: lurching forwards to hug the samurai. But it was short lived as Ryou pulled away and punch Bakura's shoulder. "Why did you run away?"

Bakura sighed and looked Ryou in the eyes. Then slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry." He said silently. "I didn't mean to just leave you… but I still can't stay with you." Ryou looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Why?" He squeaked.

"Because if I do, they'll find out I never killed you. And then they will."

"But I don't care!" Ryou yelled, wrapping his arms around Bakura once more and hugging him tight. Bakura just kept still for a while before gently pushing Ryou away.

"But I do." The samurai stood, and pulled Ryou up with him. Both stared into the others eyes until Ryou blinked and tears began to run down his cheeks once more. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head violently.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He screamed, not caring if people could hear him. Bakura lifted his chin with his thumb and forefinger, and smiled as he looked into Ryou's eyes.

"You don't have to be. Leave this place and start a new life. You don't want to be stuck with me. With the work I do I'll probably be dead in a year or two. So just forget about me…" With that, Bakura placed a light kiss on Ryou's lips and began to walk away. Ryou blinked as he stood there in bewilderment. He didn't want this to happen: he didn't want to start again; he just wanted Bakura, to look after him forever.

"Wait!" He yelled, and Bakura stopped. The streets were empty and the sky began to fill with stars as the last light from the sun vanished over the horizon. "I love you." Ryou said silently, but Bakura still heard it. The cool breeze blew over both and ruffled their hair and clothes. Ryou couldn't see it, but Bakura was smiling. The samurai turned and looked at Ryou over his shoulder. The boy almost gasped at the expression on Bakura's face: he had never seen such a warm smile on those beautiful lips.

"I love you too." Was all Bakura said before waving his hand lazily and walking away. Ryou stood in the middle of the dusty street, hands clasped to his chest, as the breeze continued to mess his hair and clothes. Dirt and sand began to kick up in the wind and it wasn't long before Bakura vanished into the distance. With that, the remaining sun left the sky, and left Rou in darkness. Tears steadily ran down his cheeks but a smile was firmly in place.

Ryou's hands fell to his sides, and a strange clunking noise caught his attention. He moved his hand into the pocket of his shirt and found a fairly heavy sack, filled to the brim with coins. Ryou stared at them in wonder for a while before placing them back in his pocket and staring after the place where Bakura had been only moment earlier and he whispered:

"Thank you…" And that was the last he ever heard from his one – his sunflower samurai.

**Author's Notes: Sorry if that was a little rubbish. I haven't written anything for a few months now so I think I've lost my touch a bit. Any way, I hope this was all you fans had hoped for so please review criticism is also appreciated seeing as I need to try and improve my writing skills.**


End file.
